Aftermath
by Keys Studio
Summary: A request from YumiBaraHime. Dantalion loved Diana. He did! It was just... Well, with him being immortal, it was kind of hard to keep a relationship between a Nephilim and a human, you know? So, he did the one thing he could do. Dantalion x OC! Depression, some Nephilim abuse (XD), and some anger from William.
1. Chapter 1

**Yet another request from YumiBaraHime! :D I love you, hun!**

**I do not own Diana Twining (Yumi does) or Makai Ouji: Devils and Realist (Madoka Takadono-sama does). c:**

**[xXx]**

Diana's smile always brightened Dantalion's day ever since he had met her a few weeks back during a family day at Stradford. He had met her by chance, really. He had been looking for William and accidentally mistook the girl for the reincarnation of his master. He had thought it was him when he saw the golden hair, but he had been mistaken when he took note of the length and the way the locks were shaped. When he had called her by the realist's name, he new that it was too late to stop himself.

When he got to her just as she turned to face him, he had apologized, saying that she looked like one of his friends, to which he was quick to defend himself by saying that he had only seen the blond of her hair and thought that she was someone else. She only giggled at his attempt at apologzing, telling him that it was quite alright, that it wasn't exactly the first time that it had happened. She had then asked him where she would find her twin brother who happened to be the one the Nephilim had mistook her for. When he had told her that he had no idea, they had decided to search for him together. They had spent a good part of the day together, getting to know one another while they searched for her brother.

They eventually began to spend more and more time together after that, mainly because Dantalion seemed to be a master of sneaking out after the evening roll calls and sneaking into Diana's room through the window. The girl never understood how he did it, what with he brother being the Jacob House prefect and whatnot, and it didn't seem to help whenever he would just chuckle and tell her that it was a secret. It drove the poor girl crazy! Soon after the first time he told her that it was a secret, though, she kept her mouth shut and kept her questions on that regard to herself. It seemed to be better that way.

He would come for various reasons; to hug and keep Diana company in the night (nothing naughty, just sweet and fluffy, romantic on a small scale), to help her in her studies (depending on the subject), to bring her some flowers or some sweets that his butler made (although he never told her that little tidbit; he would just say that there was a really fancy bakery that he passed by on his route that was hard to catch open or something along those lines, he forgot sometimes), or to just catch her up on what William was up to, since she hardly got to see her twin brother. He knew it bothered her that she didn't seem to know as much about William as she used to, so he provided her the information she wanted just for a free snuggle and a kiss on the cheek.

Dantalion had a faint idea as to what the feeling he had was towards Diana, from what he could gather from what Camio told him about love. He didn't love the human girl, did he? Well, maybe, but that was beside the point! He couldn't love her. If he did, he would just break her heart and -.

Who was he kidding?

He loved her.

He loved Diana Twining.

He always felt so different around her, what with a light, fluttery feeling in his chest and butterflies doing flips in his stomach. He always felt so light around her, so much happier than he usually was.

He felt so human.

It was a night that he was with Diana, holding her against his chest, his hand combing through her blond locks as he looked at her fondly with his crimson eyes. She was sleeping against him, curled into him and holding onto him as a source of warmth, despite the blanket over her body. The Nephilim felt so happy when she was around, no matter what it was that she was doing. Whether it was smacking him stupid for something that he had done, or just sleeping against him like she was currently doing.

He didn't want to break her heart like he knew that he was going to do. He wanted her to be happy, to keep that smile that made his bad days the best that he ever had. But what could he do? Maybe make it to where...?

That would be the only thing that he could do without breaking her heart. That was what he thought at the time.

So what did he do?

He gave a soft sigh, leaning down to kiss her temple, a small spark connecting them. It caused the girl to stir, but she did not wake. Instead, she sighed softly in her sleep, nuzzling up against her boyfriend happily. He smiled at that, combing her hand one last time before beginning to move her off of him. He slipped out of her bed, laying her down on the bed and her pillow, tucking her into the bed. When he turned, he felt a hand on his wrist, a small whimper following.

"Please... don't go..." she pleaded softly. She then fell lax, withdrawing her hand and rolling over. It was only her talking in her sleep.

Dantalion held his breath for a moment to make sure she wasn't awake. When she was indeed asleep, he let his breath out quietly. He then climbed through the window, careful to be silent as he did so. He didn't want to wake her up just to have her see him go. He glanced back at her and smiled gently, sadly.

"I love you, Diana Twining..." he whispered softly. Then he was gone.

**[xXx]**

**Yes, I left you all in a cliffhanger. Mwahahaha! *Dodges Chinese food* XD**

**Read and review please!**

**~Lenore**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Diana Twining (Yumi does) or Makai Ouji: Devils and Realist (Madoka Takadono-sama does). c:**

**[xXx]**

Diana woke the next morning, yawning softly to herself. She opened her tired, doe-like, green eyes, rolling over. She noticed in her sleepy haze that the other side of her bed was cold and there was no extra weight on the mattress aside from her own like she had thought there would be. She frowned and opened her eyes slightly. She was hoping that her boyfriend would still be there, but he wasn't. She sighed softly and sat up on her elbows. With a brief glance at her window, she saw that there was a steady stream of sunlight pouring in from the outside world. Of course, he had to leave. If he didn't, the blond was sure that her twin would tear him a new one for being late to the early morning roll call at the Stradford dorms.

Thankfully, it was the weekend, so Diana could stay and read her book in her room all day if she wanted. Sadly, as a prefect, she couldn't do that. So with that in mind, she got out of bed, stretching out her tired limbs. She was still sleepy, and her footing wasn't exactly the greatest in the morning. She went over to her wardrobe, opening it to see her school uniforms on one side and some other dresses on the other. Since she was on school grounds, she would have to wear her gothic black dress with her lined prefect cloak over her shoulders.

Diana pulled out one of her uniform dresses and set to work on putting on her attire for the day. Once she was dressed and prepared to take on the day, Diana decided to go to the washroom to wash her face real quick and brush her teeth. Before she did that, however, she took a brush to her hair in order to tame the beast of her golden locks. Once that was finished, she decided to head out. As she walked to her destination, she couldn't help but reminence about the night she had before with Dantalion.

His voice was smooth and kind, even a bit teasing, throughout the conversation that they had, the beginning subject having been what had been going on with William in the past few days since Diana had last seen Dantalion. She had laughed whenever he had told her that William had passed out several times throughout an endurance run that was conducted by the school, saying that it was typical and expected seeing as to how her brother's stamina was low. They eventually progressed into talking about the test that the girl had taken that very day. Dantalion had assured her that she had done well, that it was to be expected of such a bright, young woman. At the time, she had blushed. She remembered looking into his eyes, oh, those captivating-.

Diana stopped for a moment, frowning. She drew her brows together in thought, her hand coming up to her chin to hold it, trying to think of just what color her boyfriend's eyes were. The color was on the edge of her thoughts, but it was fuzzy and she couldn't see it. She could see the shape of his eyes just fine. It was just the color. The color... the color...

What color were Dantalion's eyes?

"Blue...?" she murmured to herself, continuing to her destination. "Green? No, it couldn't be green... Maybe brown...? That seems close... But that's not it, either..."

She shook her head with a frown, sighing softly. She couldn't figure out just what color they were.

_Oh, well_, she thought to herself. _I'll figure it out eventually. For right now, I should just focus on freshening up and then going to the grading board. I need to be able to tell Dantalion if I did as good as I hoped or not, after all._

With that, Diana composed herself, finally arriving at the washroom. She went inside, rolling up the sleeves of her dress. She then turned on the cold water, cupping her hands underneath the running liquid. She then pulled it away and proceeded to splash her face. She was handed a towel by her fellow prefect, Marilyn Love. She offered a smile and a soft thank you before drying her face.

"You know, you seem a bit... I don't know, different today, maybe," Marilyn told her, watching as she began to brush her teeth. She wasn't really able to pinpoint the exact thing that seemed different in her friend, but she had a feeling that something was just... well, different. "Like... maybe... the shine in your eyes...? It might just be me, though... It just seems that your eyes are dimmer..."

Diana rinsed her mouth and then rinsed the sink of her spit. "Dimmer?" she asked as she wiped her lips clean of excess water. She looked into the mirror that sat above the sink and blinked in surprise. Her eyes did seem a bit dimmer than usual. "They _are_ a bit dimmer... I don't think I would have noticed if you hadn't have pointed it out..."

"Is something wrong, Diana?" Marilyn asked worriedly, placing a hand on her friend's shoulder.

Diana thought nothing of it and shook her head. "No, nothing is wrong," she told her. "I'm probably just stressing out over the grades on our test from yesterday."

"Agh, I think I failed that personally," groaned Marilyn, taking her hand from her friend's shoulder. "Typical. The professor makes the test about the one lesson that I didn't understand at all." She then offered a kind, warm smile at Diana. "I'm sure you did just fine. You got the lesson more than I did, after all."

"Oh, come on," teased Diana as the two left the washroom. They were making their way to the main school to see what the scores were from the test. "You did just fine. You wouldn't be a prefect if you weren't smart."

"Eh," laughed Marilyn.

The scores were posted on the board. Diana was at the top, number one of the class. Marilyn was the third from the top, shocking the brunette greatly. She then grinned.

"You were right, Diana," she smiled.

"I told you so," laughed Diana.

_Dantalion will be so proud of me_, the blond thought happily. _He will be very proud._

**[xXx]**

**Happy new years, guys! This is my first post of the year! ;3**

**Read and review, please!**

**~Lenore**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Diana Twining (Yumi does) or Makai Ouji: Devils and Realist (Madoka Takadono-sama does). c:**

**[xXx]**

Diana sat in her room on that very same day, having gone about her day in her normal way, eating breakfast and having tea and the like, performing her duties as a prefect, and doing anything that the teachers who came across her that day asked her to do for them. Currently, it was night time, shortly after the evening roll call had been issued, and she was reading a book of her fancy, one that William had given her some time ago, waiting and hoping that her beloved Dantalion would come. She wanted to tell him of the good marks that she had made on her test, prepared for him to give her a teasing 'I told you so' kind of response. The very thought of seeing him again and hearing those words brought a small smile to her lips as she read, briefly licking her finger and turning the page of her book.

She would occassionally glance up at her window, thinking that she had heard something, like Dantalion's voice, but whenever her eyes landed on the glass, she saw no such man. Just the wind blowing the tree branches outside of her room and two bats resting upside down on a single branch, one white, one black. It was that and nothing more. Time moved on and on further into the night, and the girl grew more and more tired with each passing moment. She glanced at her clock and sighed softly to herself, shaking her head. It seemed that that night was not a night that Dantalion would be showing up for a visit like she had hoped it would be. Even if it was and he was just late in showing up, the daughter of Twining had could spare no more time in waiting for him. She had to go to church the next morning and thus, she had to get up early.

With that, Diana marked her place in her book and closed it, setting it off to the side with a soft sigh. _I guess I'll have to wait to tell him the good news_, she thought to herself as she got up. After all the lights were out, she went back to her bed, laying down under her blanket with her head resting comfortably upon her pillow. _I guess making him wait too will make it worth while._ She then fell asleep, her mind drifting into a dream filled state, dreaming about the days of her past whenever she was happy with her mother, father, and twin brother, not worrying one little bit about the future, living in blissful ignorance. She sometimes wished that those days would return, or maybe have the past changed so that those days could have continued on the way that they had, but she knew better than to wish for that.

To her, living in ignorance may be bliss, but that makes the impact of the future even harder, even more so when the ones you love are suddenly gone forever, nothing but phantoms within your own memories. William learned that lesson in much the same way - no, he learned it the same exact way as she had, through the death of their parents. That was why they both had their futures set within their minds. William wanted to leave his school with enough marks and become Prime Minister. Diana wanted to live a happy life, one like the past, with a family of her own with a husband and child.

It was a dream.

That was all she needed to make the impact of the future lessen.

A simple but achievable dream.

So, she dreamed. She dreamed a future of happiness and love. Was that such a hard dream to achieve? Was it too much to ask for?

[xXx]

"Why did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"You know exactly what you did, Dantalion."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"_Dantalion_..."

Dantalion sighed heavily, looking up at the woman who was speaking to him, her posture and body language strong and stern, her hip cocked and her arms crossed under her large breasts. Astaroth was not joking around with her interrogation, and it was wearing on the Nephilim's nerves. He wanted to continue to deny it, but it was no use. The woman would wring his throat if it made him talk. So, deciding not to risk his life along with bruising his throat, and taking a deep breath, he told her, "It was better than her finding out about me."

"How is it any better?" snapped Astaroth with narrowed eyes, moving her hands to rest on her hips.

"I wouldn't have to face the same rejection that her brother gave me," the male returned. He felt his chest tighten at his own words, his hands clenching slightly at his sides as he began remembering how it pained him whenever William continued to deny the existence and possibility of Demons, especially his own existence. He had settled for the male calling him real through the theory of atoms, never pressing it forward. He believed that if Diana were to deny his existence as well, then his heart would shatter, much like it had many, many years ago when his hand had sealed Solomon's fate.

"So you took the cheater's way out?" Astaroth challenged. "Dantalion, if you don't strengthen your heart and undo what you've done and tell her the truth about yourself, then you will only serve to break her heart instead."

Dantalion frowned at that. "How do you expect me to tell her just what I am? Who I was?" he asked her seriously. "I can't just tell her, you know. I don't want to frighten her, to make her think I tricked her..."

"She'll understand if you tell her why you chose not to tell her to begin with," Astaroth softened. "Just do it and see before it's too late..."

"How late is too late?"

"You'll know if you choose not to tell her before then."

**[xXx]**

**Read and review, please! :D**

**~Lenore**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Diana Twining (Yumi does) or Makai Ouji: Devils and Realist (Madoka Takadono-sama does). c:**

**[xXx]**

Diana had woken up some time in the night, some sort of rythmatic noise, low and thud-filled, having woken her from her slumber. When she cracked her emerald eyes open just the tiniest bit to look out the window, she could see the slightest blur of what could more than easily be called the cause of her awakening. It was raining heavily, pounding against the glass. She jumped slightly when she heard the crack of thunder clap outside, quickly closing her eyes as they were assaulted with a bright light given by a stray lightning bolt striking from the Heavens down to Earth, a frown coming softly to her lips.

Well, that was certainly strange, as least it was to the young Twining girl. There had been no clouds in the sky a few hours ago when she had gone to bed. No, in fact, the moon and the stars both had shined brightly up in the pitch blackness of the night. The thunder storm just appeared out of nowhere, it seemed, sometime during her sleep.

She tried to fall back to sleep, tossing and turning, trying to find a nice, comfortable position, but for whatever reason, she just couldn't achieve that goal. Slumber would not come, nor would the comfortable position that she had desired. _I must have been rather comfortable earlier to not hear the storm when it started,_ she thought to herself with a small groan. Giving up for the time being, she sighed tiredly to herself, laying on her back. She would have to settle for staring at her ceiling and thinking to herself until sleep took back over.

With that, she opened her eyes tiredly, her eyes adjusted to the darkness. She looked at the ceiling, staring tiredly at the blank canvas. For some reason, Dantalion's face came to mind. _I still can't think of their color_, she thought randomly to herself. _It doesn't matter how many times I try to imagine his face or how long. I can't see them... Like... they're cloaked in a cape of shadows, of some sort. No matter what color I list off, none of them sound like they're correct... I'm pretty sure that I've gone through the entire spectrum as well..._ She began to list them off once again in her head, even going as far as to labeling each color with a different shade. _Jade? Emerald? Amethyst? Lilac? Sapphire? Ocean blue?_ The list went on in a much similiar manner for a few minutes, the girl trying to place the right color with her beloved's eyes. _Coconut brown? Cocoa brown? Scarlet? Crimson?_ She paused.

_Crimson...?_

Diana sat up in her bed, drawing her brows together. "Crimson...?" she whispered hoarsely to herself. _Were his eyes crimson?_ She looked up in thought. She had listed the color off before, of that she was certain. Yet where it didn't seem to be correct before, it seemed to be correct then. "Crimson... That sounds right..." She sighed softly in relief to herself. _That was alarming..._ She laid back down, smiling to herself. The sound of the rain had lightened up, sounding like a lullaby to her now. _Dantalion would have been worried if I had forgotten something so simple so easily..._ Her doe-like eyes fell shut, a small, cat-like yawn escaping her lips. She snuggled into her bed more than happily. It seemed that with her sense of accomplishment, she had found the one comfortable spot that she had been looking for not minutes before.

_Good night, Dantalion..._

[xXx]

Dantalion had been laying in his bed back in the human world. He was laying on his side, his eyes a bit sorrowful. He was beginning to feel a bit more alone than usual. He knew the cause of it, but he chose not to do anything about it. He stood by his decision, clear and through. He wouldn't back down. Not unless Duchess Astaroth was right, anyways.

_I shouldn't think of such trivial things,_ he scolded himself. _I should be focusing on my very reason for being here. I need to convince William to elect me as Iterim Ruler of Hell in His Highness Lucifer's stead. _At least, that was what he kept telling himself. Every single time, however, his thoughts would always drift off to those beautiful eyes, that warming smile, those gentle, golden locks... He couldn't stop thinking about Diana, no matter how hard he tried. She was his weakness and he knew it. He just wished that it never had to be that way. Why couldn't he have just died so long ago? Maybe then he would have been reborn as a human and maybe then he would have been able to love her freely without having to worry about needing to leave her someday just so he could protect his secret from her.

Life would have been so much simpler.

Dantalion began to imagine a life of being a human again. To imagine a life with William and Diana. A life with Diana... Now, that was something worth imagining, it seemed. A normal, sweet life... Marriage, children, home, love... Those were all things that he had not really thought about in a long time, it seemed. Too long of a time. How long had it been since he had felt the love of another? How long had he cherished the place that he had once considered home? Too long it seemed. Too long. After all, once Solomon died at his hand, it was too late. All of those hopes, those dreams... He thought that all of those things had turned to ashes, blown away in the wind. But after meeting Diana...

It seemed that the wind had brought those ashes back around, recreating themselves into what they once were.

He didn't notice the smile that came to his lips.

"Diana..." he murmured softly. His smile faded. "I guess I'm throwing away my chance at that kind of happiness again, aren't I...?" He closed his eyes with a heavy sigh. "It's for her sake... and my own..."

**[xXx]**

**To Yumi: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, love! *hugs tightly* I thought you would like another update before tomorrow~.**

**To all: Read and review, please!**

**~Lenore**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Diana Twining (Yumi does) or Makai Ouji: Devils and Realist (Madoka Takadono-sama does). c:**

**[xXx]**

"If you don't tell William, you know that he's going to be furious," Sytry told Dantalion, sitting in his room. He had been allowed into the Nephilim's room because why the Hell not? He was sitting at the desk that sat in the room, munching on some biscuits that were in a tin can, his cheeks slowly becoming much like a chipmunk's as he ate. He would occassionally lick away the crumbs on the corners of his lips. "That, and he will probably never choose you to be Interim Ruler, anyways, so you wouldn't have anything to lose aside from his trust."

"Do you have to be pessimestic little brat?" growled Dantalion, turning his head to glance at the Fallen Angel. He did not particularly liking the tone that the male was using with him. He knew where the male stood when it came to his very existence.

"Don't shoot the messanger, I'm just telling you the truth," shrugged the other, unfazed by the noirette's cruel words. He just continued to munch on the biscuits without a care in the world. "He's dismissive of all of us. If he's going to pick anyone, it would probably be Camio..."

"Why is that?" Dantalion couldn't help but wonder.

"Because he doesn't try to force him to choose," Sytry sighed softly. "I just don't get it. He's in the same bind that we're in and yet he doesn't seem to care as to who gets chosen..."

Dantalion waved a dismissive hand from his place on his bed, sighing himself. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Just because we're talking about the choices William might make about our future doesn't mean I'm letting you off of the hook, you know."

"I kind of figured that."

"Why did you do it?"

"I told you already."

"Dantalion..."

The noirette grunted. What was with everyone and using that damn drawling, annoyed tone with him? What did it matter to anyone else what he did? It wasn't like it was going to have long term consequences (at least, that was what he had hoped, anyways). What he did was his business. Wait. "How in His Highness Lucifer's name did you find out what I did anyways?"

"Just like you, your Familiars have big mouths."

Of course. _Of course_.

"Note to self, have a cook out where the special is barbequed bats," the Nephilim huffed, shaking his head in disapproval.

"I wouldn't eat that."

"Nobody said you had to, _Princess_."

"What was that?"

"You heard me."

"Call me princess again and I _will_ tell William, Nephilim scum."

Dantalion glared, rolling his eyes. "What are you, two hundred three?"

"And what are you? Two hundred two?"

[xXx]

Diana woke up that morning, yawning softly as she sat up. She felt strange, somehow, but, seeing as to how she had just woken up, she dismissed it as still not being fully awake. She had felt that way the morning before, so she wasn't sure what it really was. Maybe she had been staying up too late in the night and it was just a bit of exhaustion. That had to be it. She just dismissed it without much thought as she stretched out her tired limbs.

With yet another yawn, she got up from her bed. She rubbed her eyes tiredly, shaking her head. It was pounding, much to her displeasure, and she felt sick to her stomach. She didn't understand why her stomach was lurching and doing back flips; She had eaten like she always had, healthy with a small sweet and some tea, so it couldn't have been something that had unsettled her stomach. It may have been from her laying there too long. As for the headache, she didn't know either. When she tried to think of how a certain noirette would have helped sooth her aching head and upset belly, her headache got worse. His name didn't even cross through her mind. Just his appearance. And she would be damned if she didn't forget the color of his eyes again.

Diana frowned deeply, closing her eyes. That seemed to help ease the pain a little bit. Maybe a quick trip to the nurse and she would be okay. Yeah, that seemed like it would help. She opened her eyes just enough to do what she had to do; get dressed, brush her hair, go to the bathroom to wash up a little, and brush her teeth. As she started to head towards the Health Wing of the school, the headache began to ease up, as did the lurching of her stomach. She paused, blinking in surprise. Well, those faded fast-!

"G-gah!" the girl cried out in alarm, feeling her head pound all at once all over again. She wanted to vomit at the same time. It was maddening. Just what exactly was going on? She tried to calm herself down, feeling it all fade again. If she had started to have any thoughts about not going to the nurse anymore, they were certainly gone now. "Ugh..."

The blond began to treck her way to the Health Wing, one moment she would be feeling alright, the next she would be on the ground, holding her mouth and trying not to cry at the pain that her headache kept bringing. Whatever was going on, it wasn't normal, she knew that much. She eventually made it there, though, sitting on a bed as instructed by a nurse. After having everything checked out and puking into a trash can twice, she was given some medicine to help her through just whatever it was (not even the nurse could really figure it out with how violent the sick waves appeared to be), and she was told to stay there until the medicine kicked in.

From outside, two bats, one black and one white, watched as the girl seemed to suffer. They looked at one another skeptically.

"What do you think is wrong?" Amon asked his brother.

"I don't know," Mammon admitted, his brows scrunching up together in confusion. "Master Dantalion _did_ cast that spell..." He looked back at Diana, watching as she held her head in pain. "Could that be it?"

"Well, the spell he cast was a little different than how it usually is..." admitted the other, frowning. "Maybe he added another part to it and it's just now kicking in?"

"Should we tell Lady Astorath?"

"She's the only one who can figure it out, I believe."

The two once again glanced at one another. They then spread their wings and took off, going to go report to Astorath on the wellbeing of Diana. And boy, would she not be pleased with the Nephilim when she heard about it.

**[xXx]**

**Rushed ending, whatever, next chapter will be better (I hope XD).**

**Read and review, please~.**

**~Lenore**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Diana Twining (Yumi does) or Makai Ouji: Devils and Realist (Madoka Takadono-sama does). c:**

**[xXx]**

"William, may I speak with you?"

The blond male blinked in confusion. What was Nathan Caxton (excuse me, _Camio_), the Head Boy, doing in Jacob House? Not to mention, what did he want with him to begin with? It was a question that the younger couldn't help but ponder over. He placed his book mark in his book and sat it down on the couch, standing. "What is it?" he asked the greenette. Instead of receiving a verbal answer, he instead received a hand gesture for him to follow. Confused, the young male did so, following the green haired male out of the dorms and outside. Why would the two have to talk in private in the first place, he wondered. "What is it?" he repeated again.

"Your sister," Nathan started, continuing to walk. "The Head Mistress called and told the Head Master that she was sick. Gravely sick, from what I've been told." He stopped walking and looked at the male. He saw that the male was in shock, his eyes wide. "Would you like for us to set up a carriage to take you to your sister's school?"

"Right away!" William exclaimed, worry flooding through him. It was rare for Diana to get sick (seeing as to how she had more stamina than himself and a immune system of silver), so whenever she _did_ get sick, he went into instant worry mode. It didn't help matters that the older had said that she was '_gravely_' sick. It just made the blond worry all the more. He forced himself to calm down, though, when he saw the older raise a surprised brow at him. It wasn't everday that William Twining made such an exclamation, after all. "If you wouldn't mind, I mean..."

"I'll have it arranged right away," Nathan told him, straightening his glasses on the bridge of his nose. "I'll come and retrieve you when your carriage arrives." He then began to walk away, towards the Head Master's office.

"Thank you..." William said, hoping the greenette would hear him. The small wave that he received confirmed that he had. _Please, Diana,_ the blond thought to himself as he slowly made his way back to Jacob House. _Don't let it be as bad as I think it is... Or just as bad as the Head Boy made it sound..._

Of course, he had no idea.

For the next hour, the son of Twining waited, unable to really try and focus on his book or even his studies. He only managed to focus long enough to finish a paper that had needed his attention and that was it. He kept looking at the door expectantly, waiting for Nathan to return and retrieve him. He wasn't up for much conversation either. He had blantanly ignored both Dantalion and Sytry when they tried to ask what was wrong.

"William."

The boy jumped to his feet at the sound of the Head Boy's voice. He rushed over to the male, brushing past him to get to the carriage quicker. The green haired boy followed at just the same speed. "Shall I accompany you or do you feel that you will be alright on your own?"

"I'll be fine," the blond told him sternly. "But, if you want to come, be my guest."

[xXx]

"When I get my hands on him, I'm going to wring his throat."

"C-calm down, Lady Astaroth!" cried Amon and Mammon both. "There's no need to try and kill Lord Dantalion...!"

"Oh, there will be no _trying_ if the human girl dies," snapped the woman, narrowing her eyes. She was scared that the girl would die and that, when (and if) the Elector ever found out, Dantalion would basically drop off of the face of the Earth and of Hell. She sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of her nose in agitation. That was what she tried to tell herself anyways. She didn't want to admit that the girl was someone she had, indirectly (very, _very_ indirectly) cared for due to her relationship with her canidate. She had never seen the Nephilim male so happy after the day he took Solomon's life...

She took a few deep breaths before she looked back at the worried bats. Her golden eyes seemed to soften slightly. "If she dies, he dies too. By my hand. Understand?" The bats nodded grimly, understanding (much to their dismay). Astaroth turned, crossing her arms under her large breasts as she began to pace back and forth. She appeared to be in thought, her brows drawn together worriedly. _It's either he dies by my hands, or his own... I don't think he can handle killing another person that he cares deeply for..._ the Nephilim thought to herself.

"Should we inform-?"

"No," the Nephilim woman answered before Amon even finished his question. She was still pacing. "Leave him be." The last thing they needed was Dantalion knowing that they were prying in his life (well, he didn't need to know that they were prying into his life _more_). She stopped and looked at the two. "I want you two to watch over Diana and report back to me should her condition worsen..." She watched as the bats nodded, flying out of her home as quickly as they possibly could. Then, once they were gone, she murmured to herself, "I just hope that it doesn't..."

**[xXx]**

**I hope this one doesn't feel as rushed as the last one~. :3 I posted this chapter primarily to cheer up Yumi-chan~. *Huggles her into infinity***

**Read and review please!**

**~Lenore**


End file.
